


Like crazy

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn and Camille catch up on their perspective lives
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Like crazy

“Having dinner with tommy again aren’t you?”Camille asked Kathryn 

“Excuse you?”Kathryn said to Camille 

“Nurses run their mouths like crazy” Camille tells her 

“This place is like high school on steroids”Kathryn rolled her eyes 

“Cam we got that thing later”Aaron said to Camille 

“Name the time and place”Camille says 

“Will do”Aaron replies 

“Now what’s going on with you guys?”Kathryn was amused 

“Nothing”Aaron covered for Camille 

“Exactly what she said”Aaron says 

“Austin we need you in the or”Phillip interrupted the group 

“Yes sir”Kathryn said back to Phillip


End file.
